


Here's to whatever comes next

by lamocantwrito (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sobbing, Tiny Angst, fluff?, homestuck is ending tomorrow, i still dk how to tag, im crying, this is for 413, tomorrow is last hs up8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lamocantwrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what this really is, its gonna be a short drabble on Karkat's thoughts as 4/13 approaches. Hopeful ending, mostly in Karkat's POV. All the pairing are mentioned. Sorry suck as summaries. And tbh I just wanted to write a HOMESTUCK fanfic before 4/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to whatever comes next

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, i just really wanted to write a Homestuck fic before it all ends tomorrow :( I was gonna write a series later but i gotta write something RN!! So sorry in advanced if this is terrible, rushed and has a lot of errors.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything from homestuck (sadly bc if i did, this comic would never end)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe i am fucking do this. Well this is the dumbest shit i have ever done but here it goes.

Almost 7 years or like 3.2(ish) sweeps have passes since we have started this game.

7 years and over half my friends have fucking died, i failed to be the leader people needed, i pushed away everyone i knew, i made a fucking fool of my self. Though the 3 years on that damn meteor were painfully long and horrendous. It made me accept that i am not quadromantic, that i cant just fit one relationship into a single quadrant shit. It made me realize that, not being quadromantic is not such an atrocious thing. During these years, i got the chance to meet my matesprit, kismesis _and_ moirail, the lucky Dave Strider. (no Dave i AM NOT blushing!! And hell fucking yes _you're_ the lucky one!)

Hell during this time i have even picked up on some human lingo such as years, boyfriend/girlfriend, and insults. I have gotten to enlighten myself to the human culture and not be such an ignorant douche muffin about their culture. 

I will never ever forget these past years of my life, they have been too important to forget. The things i have learned, the people i have lost and gained during those moments of my life with forever be with me. But i have come to terms that all of that is in my past now and it is time to look towards the future. 

Man when the fuck did i get so goddamn sappy? (God damn Dave! Stop laughing, i know i'm being a sappy fuckass right now. Arghh just shut the fuck up.)

It seems like i'm not the only one who sorted their romance love lives out during the 7 years. Finally Terezi and Vriska came out with their quadrant, which was oh so obviously the caliginous quadrant. Rose and Kanaya are still the same, the most flushed romance i have ever seen.Their relationship is so red room its redder than my fucking blood. Dave's brother and his human boyfriend have finally figured themselves out. Looks like they're back together, their relationship was so damn confusing in couldn't even fucking figure it out. 

John Fuckbert, oh sorry i mean Egbert doesn't seem like he changed that much from when trolled him like 1.1 sweeps ago. (yes Dave. i'm switching back to sweeps. Years are too complicated.)  Well anyway, he's still that fun loving bulgesucker . 

Harley has FUCKING DOG EARS NOW?? The fuck's that about? Well i dont really know her and i haven't really talked to her but all i really know is that she is some how Dave's ex from another time line. 

I some what met Lalonde's mother... sister?? i dont fucking know what they are. But she seems alright, dont have too much to say except that she and Egbert need to fix all this tension between them. 

I think there was this Jane girl too, didn't talk to her much either. Seems nice enough though (ya know what stider? Fuck off!! it's not my fault we havent even had a fucking moment to strike up a genuine conversation. its not like we weren't in our battles! *eye roll*) 

Well tomorrow is John's birthday and it's the day we get to open that red door. We're hoping that it should lead us to the end of the game. Tomorrow is probably the biggest day in our 6.4 sweep lives, tomorrow determines it all. I can't help but ask what will happen tomorrow? I dont know, i dont think any one can say, but we've made it this far right?

Maybe this will lead us to a "happy ending"

I don't know any thing for sure but i can say one thing for certain... I'm going to be fine just as long as Dave is here beside me... (yes dave i actually said that, no, nobody dared me to say that and NO I AM NOT SICK! .... i love you too..)

So here's to tomorrow, the unknown and the future...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed whatever that was. Here's to tomorrow when everything ends :(


End file.
